An internal combustion engine typically includes an air intake system that supplies air for combustion to combustion chambers of the engine. The air intake system can include one or more filters to clean the air before air enters the combustion chambers. Additionally, to improve combustion efficiency and to generate more power, modern engines often include turbochargers to help compress the air before delivering the air to the engine. Engines must also minimize the discharge of unburnt fuel, particulate matter such as soot, and harmful gases such as carbon monoxide or nitrous oxide into the atmosphere to comply with strict emissions control regulations. Therefore, engines are also equipped with after-treatment components to clean the exhaust before discharging it into the air.
The air handling and after-treatment components typically occupy a significant volume around the engine. Moreover, the presence of turbochargers and after-treatment components leaves little room to locate an air intake system within close proximity to the corresponding turbocharger inlet(s). As a result, a remotely located air intake system may convey air to the turbochargers via contoured ducting and/or airflow turning mechanisms. The design of the ducting and air flow turning mechanisms to deliver air to the engine with minimum pressure loss can present a challenge.
One attempt to address some of the problems described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,589 of Sorersen et al. that issued on Aug. 22, 2006 (“the '589 patent”). In particular, the '589 patent describes a system that enables enhanced air flow to the air intake of an internal combustion engine having a turbocharger. The '589 patent discloses a clean air duct that receives air from an air filter and delivers the air to a turbocharger. The '589 patent further discloses that the clean air duct integrates a diffuser, a plenum, a bell-mouth transition and the turbocharger inlet. The '589 patent also discloses that the plenum replaces one or more bends or elbows within the clean air duct. In addition, the '589 patent discloses that the plenum, diffuser and the duct effectuate a 180 degree change in the direction of flow of induction air with a minimum of system head loss.
Although the air induction system of the '589 patent may reduce system head loss, it may still be less than optimal. In particular, the air induction system of the '589 patent may still require a significant amount of ducting to supply air to a multi-stage turbocharging arrangement used in certain power system applications. The system of the '589 patent may also require added ducting to ensure that intake air does not get heated by radiant heat from the exhaust system of the engine. The extra ducting may increase costs, increase pressure losses, and may make it difficult to access the air handling components for maintenance or repair. The extra ducting may also make it difficult to fit the air intake system and the engine in the space available for certain engine system applications.
The air intake system of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.